Qualitative and Mixed Methods Research: Improving the Quality of Science and Addressing Health Disparities. While benefits of qualitative and mixed methods are increasingly recognized in biomedical and behavioral research, the full potential of applying such methods in studying aging and health disparities have not been fully realized. In response to the NIA priority areas to improve methodology and address health disparities, the proposed workshop will convene researchers with national leaders in qualitative and mixed methods research, as well as journal editors and funding agency representatives to explore how qualitative methodologies can best be designed, utilized and reported. The specific aims of the conference are to: 1) Explore rationales for using qualitative methods in studies of older adults and consider types of research goals optimally suited for such approaches; 2) Describe qualitative and mixed method research designs; 3) Discuss effective analytic strategies and related concepts, e.g., validity, reliability (trustworthiness) and triangulation; 4) Demonstrate effective integration of computer software into analyses; 5) Examine uses of qualitative methods for special populations, e.g., designing culturally appropriate research, providing deeper understanding of health disparities, enhancing participation of diverse groups in research (e.g., race, gender, ethnicity and disability) and developing a more authentic awareness of the lived experiences of diverse older populations; 6) Identify essential elements of a credible manuscript appropriate for publication in major peer reviewed journals; 7) Provide interaction with journal editors and representatives of funding organizations. This conference addresses a critical and previously unmet need for training regarding the application of qualitative methods in aging research. As a pre-conference workshop to the Gerontological Society of America 2004 annual meeting in Washington, DC, the conference will attract a key group of 75-100 national researchers to improve the strategies and benefits of qualitative and mixed methods research.